


second kiss

by aerye



Category: due South
Genre: Early Work, Multi, swinging both rays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerye/pseuds/aerye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F/V/K, non-explicit, prompt--second kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	second kiss

The first kiss--well, the first kiss faltered a bit. Fraser's mouth had barely touched Ray's when Vecchio made a sound, just a small one, a tiny, soft one, and Fraser pulled back immediately, took a deep breath and glanced over at him. Vecchio was hanging back, staring at both of them and trying to look cool but Ray could tell he was anything but--there was something about the way that he carried himself when he was wired that was a dead give away. Vecchio'd taken off his jacket, and was loosening his tie, and Ray knew it was just a delay tactic, just something Vecchio was doing while he tried to regroup, now that they were finally here.

"Okay?" Ray said, but it wasn't a question really, and it certainly wasn't asking for permission, but this was a bit weird, by anyone's standards, even theirs, and he figured that earned Vecchio a little slack. They'd talked about this--the two of them first, because no way was Ray gonna mess up what he had--and then the three of them together, him and Vecchio pushing when Fraser would have just turned ten shades of red and bolted. And they'd agreed--this was what they wanted. This was what they all wanted. Didn't matter how they got here--and that'd been one long and fucking crazy winding road, if anyone wanted Ray's opinion. Vecchio pining for Fraser, and not knowing how to say it ,and going undercover with the Mob as some weird kind of penance. And him and Fraser, dancing around each other and doing whatever that fucked up thing was that him and Fraser had going there for a while--push and pull, advance and withdraw. Withdraw, withdraw, withdraw. 

And then craziest of all, him and Vecchio--and that's when they left all the rules behind, because he really didn't know how that happened or why it worked, but it did. In fucking grand, spectacular, "fireworks in the sky" kinds of ways that still made his head spin. 

So if the road between here and wherever they were headed now was a bit bumpy, well, that made sense. Wasn't like there was a map or anything. Hadn't been a map for a hell of a long time.

Besides. Wasn't like he was sure exactly how he was gonna feel either, first time Fraser put his hands on Vecchio.

"Ray?" That was Fraser now, because Vecchio hadn't said anything, and Fraser _was_ asking permission, and that was wrong. Fraser didn't have to ask permission--they were all equal here, even steven, like Vecchio kept saying. If they went into it like this, with Fraser feeling like he had to ask every time, it would never be okay. It would always be weird and awkward, and nothing that was weird and awkward could survive very long, not even in their weird-ass version of reality. So Ray looked at Vecchio--trying to put "I love you" and "don't fuck this up" into his face, because he needed Vecchio to know that, that he wasn't trading in Vecchio for a Canadian model, that he wanted Vecchio as much as he ever did and that was a _lot_ , that was fucking _everything_ \--and he could see Vecchio realize that, could see the relief that briefly crossed his face before he rearranged his features into something softer, something more welcoming, and then Vecchio looked at Fraser and smiled.

"Hey, Benny," he said quietly, and came closer to where they were standing, squeezing in next to Ray. Ray's hands rested lightly on Fraser's hips but Fraser had dropped his arms when he saw the look on Vecchio's face, and now they hung awkwardly at his sides. "Benny," Vecchio said again, quiet and encouraging, and Ray felt his throat tighten when Fraser lifted his hand and touched Vecchio's face, looking hungry--looking flushed and avid and yearning--and Ray shivered and leaned his head against the side of Vecchio's face and whispered "dickhead" softly in his ear as Vecchio claimed the second kiss.


End file.
